Rock the Waves
by someoneWRITING
Summary: It's Summer Vacation.And Miley's crush, Talen Wright is in town? WOW! but is there really a PERFECT SUMMER VACATION?
1. I'm Free! free, free, free!

_Ride the wave _

_Summer sun, summer fun, summer love _

_Ride the wave _

_Let it bring you to what you're dreaming of_

***At the kitchen/morning***

Miley: Goooooood Morning!

Robby: _(while mixing pancake batter)_ well, someone's in a good mood i wonder why that is?

Miley: Because I'm Free! Free, free, free!... free

Miley: _(put a finger in the bowl)_

Robby: Whoa, there, bud, you can lick the bowl after Ive finished making pancakes for everybody

Miley: but there wont be any batter left after you've made the pancakes._(put a finger in the bowl)_ YUM!

Jackson: Mornin'.The pancakes smell great i'll have 5,no, 7 Im starving, so how bout' 8

Robby: whoa, whoa, whoa!dont you want to give a gander at my works of art here first?

***Miley rolled her eyes, her father had grown very proud of his ability to create what he called"picture pancakes"***

Jackson: Oh, man is that a tarantula?you know i hate eating anything that looks like a spider

RObby: now, why in tarnation would i make a tarantula pancake? Look closer

Jackson: an octopus?

Robby: no! open your eyes, boy!

Jackson: _(stomach growled)_ AN amoeba? a sailing ship? a car engine?

Robby: No, no, and no! its a palm tree

jackson: oh yeah, now i do!i must not be awake yet! or maybe that gnawing hunger in my stomach is making me so light-headed that i cant think properly

Robby: nice try.. _(slid a pancakes onto his son's plate)_

***the back door opened and Lily, burst into the room carrying a Boogie board***

Lilly: Hey, everybody! happy first day of summer vacation! _(traded a high-five with miley)_ wow, something sure smells delicious

Robby: That would be my world-famous pancakes c'mon lily, check out this one

Lilly: _(gave Miley a long-suffering look) _

Miley: daddy, just let us eat breakfast! were so HUNGRY!

Robby: in a second, take a gander at this skillet, Lilly you're usually good at this

Lilly: Um.. is it maybe a.... SNOWMAN?

Robby: a snowman? snowmen are for amateurs i moved past snowmen years ago!

Lilly: A rose garden? a map of the US? a line of ducks walking through a puddle?

Robby: _(held out the skillet to the room and pointed at the pancakes)_ Its mount rushmore! cant you see how i use extra cinnamon on Lincoln's beard?

Miley, Lilly & Jackson: _(stared at the pancake doubtfully)_

RObby: c'mon just squint your left eye and tilt your head to the right and you'll see it plain as the nose on your face

Miley: oh yeah of course! _(trying not to laugh)_ i cant believe i didnt see that from the beginning

RObby: i think i need to take you kids to the eye doctor, you're developing serious vision problem

***the door opened again and Oliver bounded into the kitchen***

Oliver: Hola! Como estas?

MIley: hey oliver, Bueno

Oliver: Hi miley! Morning Mr. Stewart! _(peered into the pan)_ thats an airplane, isn't it? A 747 jumbo jet, if im not mistaken?

RObby: got it first time out of the chute! (glared on the others) see what happens when people take artistic creation seriously? _(he turned back to oliver)_ you feel like breakfast, oliver?

Oliver: you bet!

Robby: then grab a seat! and get to eating everybody. The pancakes may be pretty as a picture, but they aren't any good ?when they're cold

Oliver: Thanks! SO miley, what so Important we had to get up at the crack of dawn on our very first day of summer vacation?

**_-yeah what is so important?? check out on the next chapter!-_**


	2. good news or bad news?

_Oliver: so, Miley what's so important we had to get up at the crack of dawn on our very first day of summer vacation?_

Miley: That's what's important! **VACATION!** i counted up last night we only have 100 days of freedom! we have to make the most of it. SO i have called you here today for a summer-strategy session--

Jackson: _(while eating)_ you sound like you're running for president

Miley: and you sound like your talking while your mouth is full!

Robby: hey! be sweet you two, no fussin' or feudin' over the flapjacks! especially not flapjacks like these--flapjacks that belong in a museum _(pointed to his plate)_ that's ELVIS

Miley: first, we have to be sure to block our mornings at the beach

Lilly: it's a given maybe this will be a summer you'll finally let me teach you how to surf

Miley: _(shook her head)_ NO WAY!, you know id be taking my life in my hands

Lilly: you'd love it if you just give it a try, and we'd have more time to hang out once you think about it

Miley: okay.. _(pretending she's thinking)_ the answer is still no

Lilly: well, at least we can hang out at the park they've got a sweet new half-pipe

Miley: we also have to make time for shopping

Lilly: summer sales at the mall are a must

Oliver: Dont forget going to the movies this is the season of summer blockbusters

Miley: yeah, see what i mean?there's so much to do, we should try and make a schedule---

Robby: whoa! bud, slow down there! i hate to be the one to break it to you, Miley, but this summer isn't going to be all fun and games

Miley: it isn't? why not?

Robby: Well, Ive got some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?

Miley: _(bit her lip)_

Oliver: ask for the bad news that way you get the worst over the right like tearing off a band-aid--if you do it fast, it doesn't hurt

Lilly: the last time you took off a band-aid, you screamed so loud your mom called 911 _(turned to Miley)_ ask for the good news first. Then you'll already be happy when you hear the bad news it will soften the blow

Jackson: How 'bout no news and we all get to go back to bed?

RObby: what'll it be, bud?Your call

Miley: bad news.. no, no, wait, wait! Good news i want the good news first!

RObby: okay.. here goes..

**what do you think is the good news? and what do you think is the bad news?? **

**find out on the next chapter! **

**P.S.: sorry, it was a little short! **

**P.P.S.: but wait for the next chapters, im sure you'll like it..**


	3. NO! that would ruin my entire summer!

_Miley: bad news.. no, no, wait, wait! Good news i want the good news first!_

_RObby: okay.. here goes.. _The breakpoint surf series is coming to Malibu--

Lilly: the breakpoint surf series?!? Miley, that's fantastic! fantastic, stupendous, awesome good news! why, you ask?

Miley: okay.. WHY?

Lilly: because the top competitor in the breakpoint surf series is none other than _(paused)_ **TALEN WRIGHT!**

Miley: TALEN WRIGHT? NO?

Lilly: YES!

Miley: NO!

Lilly: YES!

Miley: YES!!

Lilly: NO!

Miley: NO?

Lilly: No, YES!

Miley: YES or NO?

Lilly: YES!

Lilly&Miley: _(jumping up & down)_

Oliver,Jackson&Robby: _(staring at them in complete bewilderment)_

Robby: Who in tarnation are you girls talking about?

Miley: Talen Wright! He's this Australian guy--

Lilly: who happens to be one of the top surfers in the world--

Miley: even though his only sixteen, plus he's totally--

Lilly: --totally--

Lilly&:Miley: --cute!

RObby: huh? sounds like he's totally, totally trouble to me

Oliver: what kind of name is Talen anyway?

Robby: as i was saying, the good news is there's going to be a big concert in 2 weeks at the end of the surfing the organizers want Hanna Montana to be the headliner!

Lilly: Miley, you are so lucky!

Miley: I KNOW!

Lilly: if you give a concert for the surf series you could actually get to meet Talen Wright. LOOK_ (held out her hand)_ i have goose-bumps

Miley: me too!

Oliver: big deal, so you're going to meet some sunburned surfer dude. I bet he uses words like "gnarly" and "cowabunga" i bet he tells people he's "stoked"

Lilly: who cares about his conversations?

Miley: who cares if he can even talk

Robby: _(cleared his throat)_

Miley: okay, the good news is way too good to be true. lay it on me. What's the bad news?

Robby: i had a talk with your principal last week it seems you got a little behind in your school-work from going on the road for those concerts last winter. Specifically, you got a little behind in English class Apparently, you were supposed to keep a journal all A BELL?

Miley: Oh right!

Robby: Uh-huh

Miley: but the teacher didnt take off many points! i just got a B instead of a B+.That's still a variety decent grade--most parents would be proud

Robby: we talked about this before your last tour, Miley. Im willing to let you miss a few days of school here and there if you keep up with all your homework. But i dont want you to get used to taking shortcuts, even if your grades are still okay

Miley: _(bit her lip)_ i know, i know.I'll do better next year, i promise

RObby: actually, you'll do it better this year turns out your principal came up with a way for you to make up that work

Miley: really?So, what i just have to write an essay or something?

Jackson: Poor dear, sweet miley, how little you know of principals' evil ways. They've fiendish, they're cunning, they're--

Robby: willing to give you a second chance There's a summer school class for students who need to bring up their English grades. you'll be attending a special two-hour tutoring session every day for the next 2 weeks with Mr. Dickson

Miley: what? no! not every day! not two hours! no! that will ruin my entire summer vacation!

Jackson: gee. that's too bad i think it's about time you realized that actions have consequences, dont you?Now I, on the other hand, am free as a bird this summer im going to be hanging out at the beach soaking up the sun, and meeting beautiful surfer doesn't life get any sweeter than that!

Robby: _(coughed)_

Jackson: _(frozed)_ what?

Robby: i also had a little chat with rico's dad seems like summer is a real busy time at the surf shop, so hed love to have you work a double shift for the next month which will also help you pay for the fender bender you had with my car

Jackson: what? NO! double shifts? for the next month? NO!

Oliver: wow! that's brutal

Lilly: how hard can it be to make smoothies and hand people bottles of water? we're not talking rocket science here

Jackson: sure, it looks easy the good ones always make it look easy _(looked to his father)_ my summer is ruined im going to waste my time slaving over a smoothie machine, just because i had a teensy-weensy accident--

Robby: which destroyed my car's bumper

Jackson: destroyed?? it was only dented! in fact it wasnt even a real dent. More like an itty-bitty, teeny-tiny, practically invisible ding!

RObby: which cost $500

Jackson: i should just open a body shop.I could be a millionaire by the time im 25

Miley: look at it this way,jackson, this experience will help you learn that actions have consequences, wont it?

Jackson: at least my job is at the beach. But dont worry ill be sure to think of you, stuck in a boring classroom for hours, staring out the window, wishing you could trade places with me for just one measly minute--

RObby: okay, kids, remember you'll still have time for lots of fun this summer you just have to work a little bit.

**to much excitement for Miley and Jackson..**

**But the real question is, Is there summer's really ruined**

**fint out on the next chapter!**


End file.
